


making blindfolds fun again

by sammys_lover



Series: the experiment [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, dr spencer reid - Freeform, hes so cute yet so sexy, uuuuuggghg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>********NOTICE*********<br/>I set up a little account on twitter to announce when i'll be posting, who's requests have been completed and when I will be doing month long challenges! find me at @sammys_lover</p>
    </blockquote>





	making blindfolds fun again

**Author's Note:**

> ********NOTICE*********  
> I set up a little account on twitter to announce when i'll be posting, who's requests have been completed and when I will be doing month long challenges! find me at @sammys_lover

"Y/N! I'm home," your boyfriend, spencer reid called as he walked in the door.

"hello, sweetie." you said in your best 'river song' voice as you stepped out from behind the corner.

spencer's jaw dropped almost as fast as his nearly empty starbucks cup when he saw you.

you were wearing black lacy panties with a matching bra, and knee high boots. your hair curled and lips stained red. holding a silky red blindfold. you'd taken a sick day and spent the day relaxing and shopping to put the outfit together, and waited for him to get home to surprise him. after all, he gave you quite a wonderful surprise. he had woken you up in the middle of the night just to eat you out, and you were dying to return the favor.

spencer blushed slightly and smirked at you, dropping his bag and walking over to you. he kissed you, his hands on your waist, before you could say another word. you pulled back, grabbing his tie, pulling him towards the bedroom.

you smirked, and pushed him down onto bed, where he egerly watched you. You started by taking off your bra, tossing it carelessly behind you. You then slowly hooked your thumbs undrr the hem of your panties, pushing them down, then stepping out of them, so you were left in nothkng but your boots. You stepped towards him, climbing onto his lap, straddling him, and holding up the blindfold. you knew he didn't like them, that the brought back bad memories, but you thought it was time to makes some new ones.

"this okay?" you murmured, wrapping it around your palm. he nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

you secured it over his eyes and took off his sweater vest, then tie, then shirt, to reveal his bare chest. you kissed his lips softly, and he kissed you back, until you started moving down his jaw, to his neck, and then slowly pushed him back, so he laid flat on his back with you on top of him. you pinned his arms to the bed. as you kissed your way down his chest, while he made the most delicious little noises. you kissed your way down his stomach, taking your hands away from his arms and undid his belt, then his button, then his zipper, then took his pants off. 

you were on your knees now at the foot of the bed, slowly pulling his boxers down. the sight of him, only half hard but already large, sent chills down your spine.

you gave the tip of his excitement a kiss, and he groaned. "Y/N, please..." you took the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, then pressing it into his slit, ripping a moan from his mouth.

you took more of him into your mouth and started bobbing your head up and down, taking a little more in every time you went down. 

spencer was moaning, his hand in your hair.

you'd gotten almost all of his length into your mouth, but unable to take any more, you worked what you couldn't take into your mouth with your hand, while the other massaged his balls.

his hips bucked, nearly making you gag as you let out a slight moan, vibrating his cock. Spencer's moans were so fucking sexy, you felt as if just listening to him could send you over the edge as well. 

You let out another moan, and he came, shouting your name and shooting hot cum down your throat, which you egarly swallowed.

You finally gulped down the last of the milky white substance, and pulled your mouth off him with a wet pop, making him groan in appriciation. 

He lay there, panting, naked, blindfolded, with his hair disheveled on your bed, coming down from his high.

you kissed up his happy trail, then his abdomen, then his chest, and ran your lips up his body until you reached his lips, placing small pecks on his lips while you undid the blindfold, taking it off him. When his wide brown eyes, darkened with lust, met yours, he smirked a little. "God, Y/N...that was..." he exhaled, letting his eyes flutter shut, a smirk still on his face.

You smirked, kissing him one last time before he sat up, with you still in his lap.

"This is far from over, Y/N..." he murmured in your ear, dragging your earlobe through his teeth and grabbing your right breast.

You moaned a little, satisfied by the fact that the fun was far from over.


End file.
